You Are Cute
by kakashikrazy256
Summary: Kid pulls his first international heist in Italy since his disappearance eight years ago. But things don't go as planned and he ends up in a closet with...a potty mouth Italian? Hetalia/Detective Conan crossover. Kid/Romano. Just some fluff nothing major.


**Hello everyone ^^ I decided to write a DetectiveConan/Hetalia crossover. I'm sort of new to the Hetalia Fandom so I hope this will be satisfactory. I thought of the plot in Italian Class…..don't ask. **

**So yup, my favorite DC character is Kaitou Kid and my favorite Hetalia character is Romano. **

**There is going to be some Italian, French, German, and Japanese phrases. Fratello = Brother in Italian. The rest will be easy to figure out. I used Google Translate so some might be wrong, bite me. **

**Lol, I was just wondering, why is Romano so uke? He's going to be uke-ish in his fic and Kid is YOUNGER than him, what the hell? XD**

**Warning: There might be a bit OOCness, I'm sorry. Rated T because of Romano being Romano.**

"Tch, stupid Veneziano, why the hell do I have to be here, damn it." The Southern Italian muttered under his breath, watching his stupid brother run around the museum halls, 've'ing and being stupid.

Apparently, one of Japan's humans is an international thief and decided to send a stupid note to the owner of one of the famous museums at their place.

"Ve~ fratello isn't this exciting?" Romano scowled at his brother's smiling face.

"Of course not, you dummy. There's going to be some bastard coming and stealing the 'Hazel Dream' in fifteen minutes. Of course it's not going to be fun, dipshit."

"Ve~….but Japan said that Kaitou Kid is a really interesting guy!"

"Who cares about what Japan says? A thief is a thief, dumbass!"

"Italy-kun!" Veneziano turned his head and smiled at the Japanese man walking towards him.

"Japan! You came!" He cheered and the Asian man bowed politely to both Italy brothers.

"Yes, Kid is from my country after all….please excuse me for the inconvenience. We've been trying very hard for almost two decades to catch him. I'm really sorry for troubling you two."

"It's okay Japan! It's not your fault." Veneziano patted him on the back and the latter winced slightly at the contact.

"Ano, have you seen Germany-san around?" Japan asked quietly.

"What? The macho potato bastard's here too!" Romano yelled, earning a few glances toward his direction, which he returned with a death glare.

"Ah, hai. He said he was worried for Italy-kun because Kid hasn't appeared internationally since eight years ago."

"Ah, I remember! He first appeared at Big Brother France's place. I remember big brother France talking on and on about him." Veneziano said thoughtfully and Romano muttered under his breath.

Yes, oh there is a police force from my place. The inspector is Nakamori Ginzo-san. He…has a bit of a temper, so please don't mind him." Japan gestured to the mustached man yelling loudly into a radio, with many task force men in blue uniforms trailing after him like lost puppies.

"Ve~ he can't be as bad as fratello." Veneziano giggled.

"What was that?" Romano deadpanned in return.

"Well, please excuse me for the moment, my boss wishes for me to stay by your boss during the whole heist. It's time for me to leave. I'll see you two after the heist then?"

"Alright then, see you later Japan!" Veneziano waved as Japan bowed and left the halls.

"Ve~ we should get going too, fratello! I don't want to miss this!"

"Tch, I go whenever I want too, bastard."

"Italy!" The two turned again and Romano's scowl immediately deepened.

"Germany!" The northern Italian greeted the blonde man with a grin and the German nodded tiredly in return.

"The thief is going to arrive in ten minutes. We better go to the display room soon." Germany glanced down at his watch. Kaitou had been inactive for almost a decade. When he first heard of the news from his boss, he had been suspicious. He remembered the thief stealing from a mansion in his place almost two decades ago. Kid was an excellent thief, he had to admit. Even with all his centuries of military training, he couldn't catch up with Kid. Instead he ended up going to a World Meeting with pink hair the very next day. Believe me; he didn't want to experience that EVER AGAIN. Prussia still hasn't let him live it down; Italy's older brother hasn't made it any easier either.

"I didn't need you to tell me that, potato breath." Romano snapped.

"Ve~ Germany, I want pasta!" Veneziano tugged on his sleeve. The German sighed and pinched the bridged of his nose irritably.

"Italy, you just ate pasta an hour ago!" He scolded.

"You two are so annoying goddamnit! I'm going ahead. Don't try anything funny, you bastards!" Romano began leaving for the display room, giving Germany the finger as he turned around.

"Seriously, can't those two take a hint?" Romano muttered to himself as he walked, read: stomped down the halls. He thought he was being obvious that he wasn't pleased with his brother and the potato bastard getting so close and yet stupid Veneziano clings to the bastard like some pathetic cat. Romano fumed silently. HE was Veneziano's brother. HE should be the one Veneziano should be counting on. HE should be the one Veneziano tells secrets to. HE should be the one that Veneziano should laugh and have fun with. NOT stupid god damn Germany.

"Damn it!" He stopped and kicked the wall hard. His boots making a loud thumping sound against it.

"Stupid Veneziano, stupid Germany, stupid Kaitou Kid!" He cursed. If it weren't for the thief, he wouldn't have to be here. Because of this whole Kaitou Kid thing, he had to miss his siesta and now it was almost midnight. He was tired as hell.

He must've passed the display room because Romano found himself in a dark hallway he was unfamiliar with.

"Just great, thanks a lot Veneziano, potato bastard. You pissed me off so much, I got lost." He growled and leaned against a closest door on the side. Maybe he should just skip out on the heist. It's not like anyone would notice or care anyways. It would be alright if Veneziano was there, that's all that matters to them.

That was when a loud crash and a lot of yelling was heard.

That was when it all started.

* * *

Kid grinned to himself from the ventilation shaft. He could feel the excitement bubbling inside of him. This was going to be his first international heist. He had finally saved enough money for the trip. Apparently, people were getting suspicious about him not being the first Kaitou Kid since he never performed a heist outside of Japan. He couldn't let that happen, now can he?

"Hmmm, ah Nakamori-keibu came! He really came all the way to Italy!" He mused silently as he watched the inspector walk in through the museum entrance. His gaze travelled around and he spotted a tall blonde man with a stern face scanning his surroundings with the precision of a soldier. Judging from his looks, he must be German.

"A thief's a thief, dumbass!" He frowned and turned his head. A few feet away, there stood two young men. They could pass as twins, really. But the one with auburn hair looked a bit younger and less mature, bouncing around without a care for the world. The other was completely different. He had the same hairstyle,complete with a strange looking curl but chocolate colored hair and a scowling face instead. They were probably brothers. Italian brothers. There was a Japanese man standing beside them timidly.

The magician raised an eyebrow. They didn't seem like police officers of any sort. The German at least looked like some general from war but these two looked like civilians. But they must be important since all the Italian police officers regarded them with respect.

He watched Nakamori-keibu disappear down the halls to the display room with all the other officers after him. The Japanese man also left with them, leaving the Italian brothers and the German behind.

The German then walked up to the auburn Italian and greeted him. The auburn smiled and began to talk rapidly in Italian and Kid couldn't follow it at all. Simple phrases maybe, but a hundred words a minute, no. He shifting silently and turned to the older Italian brother, who was standing to the side with a scowl. Kid was amused, when was there not a scowl on this man's face?

He watched as the older brother stormed away down the hall, leaving the younger brother and the German behind. After a few minutes of aimless chatter from the Italian and multiple face palms from the German. Those two left the hallway too.

"Well, time to get to work." Kid whispered to himself and tugged at his top hat.

"It's show time."

/

/

"Get back here, Kid!" Nakamori bellowed and Kid laughed, running faster.

"Wait, I'm not letting you get away this time, Kaitou Kid!" He heard the German yell and he frowned slightly. This time? He had never seen this man in his life before. Maybe the German chased his dad before? But that couldn't be possible. His dad was at least in his forties when he was killed. This man looked no older than twenty years old, despite his large build.

"Ve~! Germany, wait up!" He heard the auburn Italian panting hard, trying to catch up with the stronger German. Did he just call the blonde man Germany?

"Tch, Italy! England's here!" He heard the German yell back at the Italian. Kid almost stopped in confusion. Italy? England? What the hell were they talking about? Well, it must have meant something because a second later, the auburn started bawling.

"Veeeeee, Mr. England is here? Nooooo! I don't want to taste his scones! They taste funny! Veee!" The Italian cried out and suddenly Kid felt a shift in the air. He turned around and nearly took a double take. The Italian had just run past the German, leaving a comical trail of dust behind and was getting closer and closer rapidly.

"That's it, Italy! Get Kid before England gets you!" The German was smirking now and Kid nearly yelped.

_Ah crap! What the heck is going on? _ Kid thought in panic and willed himself to run faster.

"Veee, I don't want Mr. England to get me!" The Italian was only a few meters away from the thief now.

Without much thought, Kid quickly turned a corner. He was pretty sure there was a closet around here somewhere. Well as they always say,if you can't outrun them, hide in a closet.

Except there was someone in front of the closet. The thief gulped silently and glanced around. The Italian must have stumbled because there was no one following him at the moment but he was sure that he would catch up soon. And he really needed to hide. So he did the next thing he could think of.

Kid grabbed the person and yanked him into the closet together. Locking it as he did. He didn't want to risk leaving this person out there where he could easily tell everyone that the Kaitou Kid was hiding inside the closet.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing, you basta-"He put his hand in front on the person's mouth, muffling any other noise. A second later, he realized that the person was the older Italian brother. The one with the chocolate brown hair.

"Veee, I lost him, Germany, will Mr. England give me his scones now? I'm scared!" The younger Italian's voice was heard through the door and the older Italian tensed before roughly trying to push his way out of Kid's hold, but the thief held firm.

"Keep running, he couldn't have gotten far, Italy, there's another hallway around the corner!"

"Yes sir!" Two pairs of feet came running by the closet door and after a few seconds all was silent.

The Italian in his arms pushed out of his hold and tried to open the door, cursing under his breath when he found it locked.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave." Kid said smoothly and the Italian turned to glare at him.

"What the hell do you want, you bastard?" Kid was surprised at the fluent Japanese the other man spoke in. There was only a slight accent too.

"Tsk, tsk, you're worst than Nakamori-keibu." He smirked and the Italian scowled.

"I don't give a shit, let me out."

"Nope." He smiled and the Italian cursed again. The Italian was obviously nervous, trying to hide it under an angry mask. Kid could tell by the way he bit his lips and fiddled with the cuffs on his sleeves.

"So, may I know your name, Italian?" The man turned to him again with a frown.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" He flinched when Kid walked closer to him and slammed his arms onto the door, surrounding him.

"Italian-kun, you're the one trapped in a closet with me. I'm the one with the advantage here. What is your name?" Kid tried in a colder voice, hoping this will make the Italian talk. It worked; because the Italian looked at him with widen eyes.

"R-romano."

"Romano…" Kid rolled the name on his tongue experimentally. But he didn't feel convinced.

"Is that your real name Romano-san?"

"D-damn straight it is, you bastard."

"I don't believe you~"

"Believe what you want, god you're starting to sound like Spain-"Romano froze, realizing his mistake and Kid raised an eyebrow.

"Spain?" He questioned and the Italian turned away with an irritated growl.

"Romano-san?"

"W-what?"

"Who…what are you really?" Romano froze at the thief's question. What should he say? IF he told, his boss would surely kill him, if the rest of the world didn't get to him first. Well, it wasn't really a secret anymore, considering the way stupid Veneziano yelled out Germany and the way Germany yelled out Italy. So even if he got in trouble, he wouldn't be the only one….right? But then again, this would be the perfect opportunity to confuse the Kid. He smiled and turned to face the thief.

"You won't believe me." He said confidently and Kid watched him carefully. The Southern part of Italy realized in the dim lights that the thief's eyes were a deep azure color, almost lilac. They were beautiful, he added silently with a flush, hoping the lights were dim enough to hide it. He snapped out of his thoughts when Kid laughed.

"Romano-san, I am a Kaitou. I've seen my share of strange things, I'm sure your case won't surprise me that much."

"Alright then, I'm Italy Romano, Lovino Vargas. Personification of Southern Italy." He said it with emphasis. He was pretty sure, if he told another nation they would dismiss it as nothing important, after all, they only cared about ITALY Veneziano, not Romano. So he figured he could take the spotlight for once. Even if his audience was the phantom thief.

The thief was silent for a moment. Should he even be surprise? He had seen shrinking teenager and immorality gems before, heck why couldn't personified nations exist? Romano watched the thief's expression and smirked with triumph. Ha! The smooth talking bastard was speechless.

"That's a nice name, Lovino." Kid said quietly and Romano felt his cheeks heat up unconsciously.

"W-what did you just say?" He swallowed, Lovino. He hadn't been called that in such a long time. Whenever Spain did it, it was to annoy him to death. But the way Kid said it, it was different. It sounded so….good when Kid said it.

"I said that's a lovely name Lovino-san." He looked up to see Kid smiling at him and his lips quivered.

"Idiot, the one with the lovely name is Veneziano." He muttered softly. Of course Veneziano's name was better. Feliciano. It meant joyful one, prosperous one. What the hell did Lovino meant? Nothing. Rome hadn't even cared enough for him to give him a real Italian name.

"Veneziano? Is he your younger brother?"

"Yeah, Veneziano…Feliciano Vargas…he's my other part, Northern Italy. Might as well call him Italy, since no one has the decency to call me Italy too….It's always….Italy that and Romano that….tch the bastards, wait til I tell them off one day….." He stopped when he felt Kid lean closer.

"I think Lovino is way more beautiful than Feliciano…."

"C-chigi! What the hell are you saying, you perverted bastard!" Romano cursed and pushed Kid away. The thief laughed in return.

"Chigi? That sounds cute…you're cute…" Romano froze again. Cute? Romano has been called many things, mean, an asshole, a downer, stupid, loud. Cute by Spain but the Spaniard thinks everything's cute. But no one else has ever called him cute. It was always Veneziano that was cute.

"W-what did you just say?" He yelped when Kid grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close.

"You are cute. _Vous êtes__mignon. __Sie__sind niedlich. Tu sei carina. __Anata ga kawaīdesu_….you hear me loud and clear right?" With that the Kid pecked his cheek briefly. He gasped slightly and then he saw something drop to the floor. Before he could register what it was, his vision filled with sweet scented, pink smoke and his world turned black….

"-tello…fratello! Fratello!" Romano slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Germany's face.

"Holy shit, why must I wake up to your ugly face, you potato bastard!" No, he did not squeak like a god damn girl.

"Ve~, fratello, you're awake! I was so scared." Veneziano appeared from behind the potato freak with tears in his eyes and Romano rolled his eyes.

"Idiota." He muttered, sitting up, wincing at a sudden headache.

"Um…are you okay? We found the closet door open when we were turning back and found you in here unconscious…" Germany cleared his throat.

"I'm just great, and I don't need you too care, you bastard. I'm perfectly fine." He scowled and started to get up.

"Ve~ fratello, there's a note on your jacket."

"Huh?" He looked down and there was indeed an index card attached to his breast pocket. He yanked it off.

_Lovino-kun_

_I was honored to meet you. I thank you for keeping me company during our short time in the closet. Maybe next time we will be able to meet again someplace else._

_Kaitou Kid_

_P.S. You really are cute in your sleep. _

Romano hid a flush and growled, tearing up the note.

"It's handsome, you stupid damn jerk!"

**Thanks for reading. If you find any mistakes, do tell me. Please review if you have the chance. It makes me happy. **


End file.
